The Phantomhive's new maid
by xXHetalianForeverXx
Summary: Alexandria is the newest member of the Phantomhive staff. What will happen when she falls for a certain black haired, red eyed, demon butler? How will all of the other characters react about a new maid? Read to find out :) Rated M just to be safe. This is my first story so...yeah. Sorry if my chapters aren't that long. I m working on it though!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Everyone

Chapter One:

-Alexandria's Pov-

'Wow! I am so glad to begin my new job at the Phantomhive Manor!' I thought to myself as I stepped out of the carriage in front of the huge manor. The Earl of the house, Ciel Phantomhive, and his other servants were all on the steps awaiting my arrival. Oh, I hope I don't make a fool out of myself...

I walked up towards my new master and new co-workers. I gave a nervous smile to everyone and waited for my master to speak.

" Hello Alexandria. I trust the carriage ride her was well?"

"Yes sir, it was quite nice"

"Well, you already know who I am, so let me introduce you to my is my main butler, Sebastian."

He pointed to the man who looked to be about 22, only two years older than I am, with jet black hair and red eyes. He smiled at me.

I thought to myself 'He has a really nice smile'. So I politely smiled back. Ciel continued to speak

" This is my other butler, Tenaka."

The old man smiled and said "Ho,Ho,Ho" which made me laugh a little and smile.

"This is our chef, Baldroy, but you may call him Bard." I smiled at him too.

'Man I smile a lot, I hope they don't think I'm incompetent.'

"This is the gardener, Finnian." "Oh please, call me Finny!" I nodded and smiled.

"And this is is my other maid. You will help her with her duties around the house and also serve me along with Sebastian." I spoke " Hello everyone. It will be nice working with all of you, I am looking forward to it."

After the introductions were complete, the master told everyone to get back to work, and instructed Sebastian to give me a tour of the manor. Then, he retired to his study.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

Chapter Two:

-Sebastian's Pov-

After the young master retired back to the study and those fools went back to work, I turned to the nervous looking new maid.

"Shall we begin our tour,Alexandria?" I see the blush rise to her cheeks, but say nothing about it and smile.

"Sure. I would love to." She is rather quiet...We'll have to change that..

"Here is the kitchen where, of course, Bard is supposed to be cooking, even though I usually end up doing his job anyway."

Suddenly Bard comes through the door, covered in ash from trying to cook with fire again. " Hey! You do not have to do my job! I can cook the food just fine!"

I swiftly replied" If I served the master your 'food' he probably wouldn't survive the night."

Which received a quiet laugh from Alexandria, who tried to hide it. Her laugh was adorable. Wait. Why am I feeling like this? We demons aren't supposed to have feelings like this for humans. Cats are another story but humans? Wow.

-Alexandria's Pov-

Sebastian keeps looking at me, what do I do? I've never felt this way before, oh god! Wat if he thinks I'm weird and is wondering whether or not to run away!

My thoughts were interrupted as we entered the dining room. "And here is the dining room, where the master and his company eat, the servants eat in the kitchen." We continued our tour until we reached the servants quarters. He led me to a room at the end of the hall." Here is your room. I will wake you up everyday if you desire, just as I do with the others. You will find your uniforms in the closet. They are all identical, there are ten of them, one for everyday of the week, plus a few extra just in case something happens."

I looked up at him as he spoke.'He is so tall'

Once he was done speaking i spoke" Yes, I would like for you to wake me so I do not sleep in. Am I supposed to change into my uniform now?"

"Yes. After that I suggest you go and find Mey-rin and have her help you with your training..but if I were you, I wouldn't copy her clumsiness."

That made me laugh. 'And he's funny too!'

I said goodbye to Sebastian and went into my room to change into my uniform. I was shocked at what I found.

A black and white maid dress, that stopped at mid thigh, and 4 in black heels. Oh great. I've never even worn heels before...This should be fun.

Once I was done changing I examined myself in the mirror. I looked like an easy woman...but on the plus side, the heels made me average height. I went from being five foot two to being five foot six. I put my other clothes away, then put on the little white bonnet that goes with my outfit, and went to find Mey-rin.


	3. Chapter 3: Maid Training

Chapter Three:

-Alexandria's Pov-

As I walked down the hallway to find Mey-rin, I saw she was outside talking to Finny. I walked out to go join them, when something ran into me...something huge. I looked up to find a giant dog looking down at me, growling slightly. I couldn't help myself and started screaming.

"AH!"

Finny and Mey-rin seemed to take notice, as they both ran over, Finny shouting "Plu Plu quit scaring Alexandria she's new!"

Upon hearing that, the giant dog relaxed. I,however, did not. When they made it over to me I was trying to collect myself fro the previous moments events. I smoothed out my skirt as Mey-rin started speaking,

" Sorry for scaring ya Alexandria. He meant no harm, no he didn't. He just gets excited around new people yes he does. Anyway you looked amazing in your outfit..wait. Why does your outfit look different than mine? We are both maids right?"

Thinking about it, I wasn't sure why." I'm not sure..maybe because I'm a serving maid too?" I hadn't really meant to come out as a question.

" Well, i think you both look lovely!" Finny had a giant grin on his face. I think I am going to like him, he's a naive little charmer.

"Thanks. Anyways, Mey-rin, Sebastian told me to come and find you so you could help me with my training." I replied quietly. I'm not sure what they re thinking but I wish I wasn't so shy sometimes.

"Right! See ya Finny!I am going to train Alexandria yes I am!"

-Training With Mey-rin In the main foyer-

Mey-rin handed me a cloth and some furniture polish...I looked closely at the polish then spoke to get Mey-rin's attention, who was already using it on the banister.

"Mey-rin! This isn't furniture polish! It's ink!"(Yes, I know, I pretty much copied the shoe polish incident from the first season..sorry)

She stopped,looked at me alarmed, then looked down at the, now black, banister. "Oh no! Sebastian will yell at me if I don't get thi clened up soon yes he will!"

I went to find the actual furniture polish, and some water to clean the I got back, I saw Sebastian talking to Mey-rin.

"Are you sure you don't need glasses Mey-rin?" "Oh no I couldn't! The young master gave them to me!" Sebastian looked like he was going to say more, but stopped when he noticed me walking over. "Oh, hello Alexandria. It's good to see you found Mey-rin, and that it looks like you haven't caught her clumsiness so that's good." Mey-rin must not have found that as funny as Alexandria did." Clumsiness ain't contagious no it ain't!" At this point, I felt I should probably interrupt.

"You all can call me Alex,or Al, if you like.."

They both looked at me before Sebastian spoke" Alright then Alex, I must be off to take the master his midday snack and tea. Mey-rin, try not to use ink to clean anything else, and Alex, at 4 o' clock the master would like to have you serve him. He would like to see how things go." I didn't even have time to reply before he was off toward the study. I looked at the clock. 3:45. Only fifteen minutes until I had to go serve the young master. Please lord, don't let me mess up. I continued to help Mey-rin get the ink off the banister, and help her clean some more until the clock chimed. Now, off to serve the master. 'Please let this go well' I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs and walked toward the study.

Well, how do you like it? Reviews are always welcome in my book :p But, if you just want to complain I don't really wanna hear it. Thi is my first story I have ever actually put online, so I wanna know if you like it:) Sorry my chapters aren't very long. But I will change that in the next chapter and on!

-XxBassyLoverxX


	4. Chapter 4:Serving the Master

Author's note!: First of all, sorry for all the mistakes toward the end of chapter three. I am not quite sure what my mind was thinking XD

Chapter Four:

-Alex's Pov-

I approached the door to the study, feeling very nervous. I knocked, then waited for an answer.

"Come in" The young master's tone was smooth, very mature sounding for him being only 13...I entered the room and stood there, not entirely sure of what to do. "Sebastian" "Yes my lord?" "Go see to it that the dinner preparations are going well." "Yes,my young lord" With that, Sebastian left leaving me alone with Ciel. He turned to me and gave a slight smile."There is no need to be so nervous Alexandria. I haven't even told you to do anything yet." My voice shook slightly as I spoke"S-sorry sir, this is all slightly new to me."Ciel looked slightly taken aback by that statement. "You weren't a maid before you started working for me?" "No sir." "...Then what did you do before?" I wasn't sure what I should say, so I lied."I used to work at a bakery in Liverpool,sir." "Oh. Interesting" Phew. He bought it. Sebastian and I had met previously before today, when he first offered me the job here.

*Flashback*

_I sit there, on the roof of the bakery, waiting for him to exit. He was my next target assigned to me. I had to get rid of him. Why am I on top of the building you ask? Simple. I wait for him to leave the bakery, then when he is far enough away, I shoot him with an arrow. Right through the chest. This time however, I felt different. Before, I didn't know my victims. This time, he was my father. I don't know what to do,how am I supposed to kill my own father? He walks out of the bakery. I pull my arrow back, waiting. Then, something happened. I froze. I couldn't do it. Not my dad. No. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I whirl around to see a man in his early twenties, black hair, red eyes, and a butler suit, walking towards me. " You can't do it, can you?" I sigh."No" "Why don't you give up your job as an assassin and come work at the Phantomhive manor?" I look quizzically at the man"What?" "I know you don't like being an assassin. So why don't you just quit and become a serving maid?" "Really?" "My young lord requires a new serving maid, so why don't you come and be her?" I thought before finally answering"Yes." Then, just as suddenly as the man appeared, he was gone. I looked back and saw my father was gone aswell. I put my arrow back in its sack, carried my bow, climbed off the roof, and ran. I didn't know where I was headed but I ran. I later found myself at the lake, where I pondered my decision. I was happy with my choice. After all that I went home and began packing. I would have a new start, a new me. I would be happy. Three days later I found myself in a carriage on my way to the manor._

_*_End of Flashback*

I snapped back to reality to realize that Ciel was giving me a strange look. "Do you need something master?" I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "Yes, I was just telling you that my fiancee Elizabeth is coming for dinner today. I figured you could serve us." "Yes master."

"Can you do me a favor?" "Anything sir" "Go and get Sebastian for me. I don't need your company until dinner" "Yes sir." I walked out of the room and walk down to find Sebastian. I wasn't sure where to look until I heard yelling from the kitchen."Bard! I told you NOT to cook with Dynamite! Look what you did to the kitchen, AND dinner!" I walked into the kitchen cautiously. I saw Bard in there, looking at the ground in embarrassment as Sebastian started trying to fix dinner. I coughed before I aid anything."Sebastian?" He looked a me."Yes?" "The young master wanted me to get you, he said he doesn't need my company until dinner." Sebastian stopped, and seemed to ponder something before asking"Can you cook?" I got what he was insinuating."Yes.I'm not the best, but I'm good." That was good enough for him."Alright then. Alex you start preparing dinner, the recipe is in the cook book, and Bard, go get Finny and Mey-rin to help you clean the kitchen." Then, he pointed at Tenaka, whom I just noticed."Tenaka, just sit there and drink your tea." After that he went up to serve the master. Bard returned with Finny and Mey-rin a minute later. Once he saw me cooking, Finny spoke up." Wow Al I didn't know you could cook!" I just smiled back at him and continued following the recipe. Once the potato soup was simmering, I moved on to the sauteed mushrooms that the dinner called for. Next, I prepared the roasted chicken and venison pie. After that, I would on making the dessert, a light cherry puff pastry, which I learned when I helped my dad in the bakery. By the time that was all done, it was 5:30pm, which meant it was time for me to serve the young earl and his fiancee. I put everything onto the tray and headed toward the dining room. I had also made sure to make enough extra for Finny, Mey-rin, Tenaka, Bard, Sebastian, and myself to eat later. I smile as I enter the dining room.

****I hope this chapter was longer than the others! I'm sorry if it isn't. Well, I hope you read the next chapter to find out what happens at dinner! I hope this is good I don't want to be writing garbage. Well, Bye!-XxBassyLoverxX***


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner is served, Master

***Hey everybody! I've been posting a buttload of chapters tonight because this will be the third day I have off school because of this winter weather! Hallelujah!PS if you can't tell, this will mainly be in Alexandria's point of view..***

Chapter Five:

-Alex's Pov-

I wheeled the cart with the food and drinks on it into the dining room, where the young master,and his fiancee Elizabeth sat, with Sebastian standing behind the young master's chair. I brought the food cart up to the table and politely curtsied. "Dinner is served, master." I didn't even get to say what we were having before lady Elizabeth spoke." Oh my gosh Ciel! Your new made is beautiful! I love your outfit!" I,again, feel the blush appear on my cheeks. "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth." Even though she was younger than me, I felt as if she and I were the same age. She smiled." Oh no call me Lizzie! Everybody does!" I just smile and put their entrees down in front of them."Young master, lady Lizzie, today for dinner we will start out with some sauteed mushrooms, and some potato soup, for the main course, we will have roasted chicken and venison pie. And for dessert, a light cherry puff pastry." Once the food was all set out in front of them, I stepped away while Sebastian poured them tea. They both took a bite and I was very pleased with myself when I saw their small smiles as they continued to eat their dinner. As we watched them eat, Sebastian leaned over and whispered in my ear." I'm very impressed with your cooking skills, Alex." I blush for what seems like the billionth time today."Thank you. Honestly, I was afraid they wouldn't like it and I would be fired." "Nothing to worry about then." He then leaned back to his spot behind Ciel's chair. Everything was going exceptionally well until...

Suddenly, we heard banging around, and barking. Pluto came into the house in his human form, smelled the venison(That's deer btw) and wanted . He tore up the kitchen eating all of us servants' dinner, then came to the dining room...naked. I was worried dinner would be ruined until Sebastian took action."Pluto! No!" He grabbed Pluto's collar and dragged him back outside. Once there, he scolded the mutt again before returning inside. "Sorry about the disturbance young master" "It's fine I guess as long as Pluto stays outside.I don't care how much he begs he is NOT coming back inside until he proves himself." I thought about that..proving himself. I hope I don;t do anything that results in me having to prove myself. After they were done eating, the young master and Lady Elizabeth went up to the study of course with Sebastian following. I went into the kitchen to find the others eating cereal. They looked at me for a second before Bard said" The damn dog ate the dinner you made. We were all lookin' forward to it too." I gave a sad smile. My dinner. Gone. It was like tragedy, it looked really appealing. Finny held out a bowl of cereal for me and I took it and thanked him, before starting to eat. I was lost done when Mey-rin spoke up."What's your story Al?" Four pairs of eyes were on me as I looked at them, confused."Pardon?" Tenaka answered,surprisingly."We are all not ordinary people.I used to be one of the queen's main soldiers(I don't really remember if he had a back story), Bard was a soldier as well, Mey-rin is a sharpshooter, and Finny has inhumane type 's yours?" After saying this he went back to his little self, drinking his tea. They all looked expectantly at me. I cracked. I told them everything, even my first meeting with Sebastian. They all had a look on their faces. I couldn't quite place what emotion it was though. After a few minutes, Finny had said how we better all get to bed. I was walking down the hall to my room when I accidentally bumped into someone. Not just any someone. Sebastian. I felt my face get hot again, but it was dark so I was sure he couldn't see it. He spoke softly."I am terribly sorry Alex." I loved the way he said my way it slid off his tongue. Man, I am falling, hard. I realized I was just standing there, with him staring at me, a confused expression on his face. "Oh don't worry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" He smiled before responding "Well, goodnight Alex." "Goodnight, Sebastian." Walking into my room, I realized it would be a good night. This is the life I have always wanted to have. A good life. I am happy here. I hope tomorrow is the same.

*Time skip! Next morning*

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly. I look up and see who it it. Sebastian. I had forgotten I had told him to wake me up every morning, like he did with the others." Good morning Alex." He smiled at me. I blush. I thought to myself 'quit blushing you daft freak! He probably thinks I'm mental.' He is about to leave my room when he turns around and says"I hope you are prepared to work with the young master because today, you are." Oh great. I get to make a bigger fool of myself. Did Lady Elizabeth leave last night? I mean I know they are betrothed, but still, she wouldn't stay over, right?

After I got dressed and ready to go, I went into the kitchen. I saw all of the other servants, minus Sebastian of course, eating breakfast. Mey-rin smiled at me when she noticed I was there."I told you she had Sebastian wake her up too, yes I did." I smiled at them and got my breakfast ready. As I was eating, Bard started talking."You're a real quiet one aren't ya?" I stopped eating and looked at him."I guess so." He smiled before continuing." Well we're gonna change that. Right guys?!" "Yeah!" "Yes we will!" "Ho ho ho" I smiled at the group of four in front of me. They all seem to care about me even though we just met...

***Hey guys! Sorry if it isn't that good 'll get better once I get to the suspenseful parts. Well, I think that's all for now. Keep reading to see what happens in Alex's first few days at the Phantomhive manor!-XxBassyLoverxX***


	6. Chapter 6: Alois' Visit

***This story is set after season two, but Alois and them never died and Ciel isn't a demon. Well, lets get on with it:)***

Chapter Six:

-Alex's Pov-

After Sebastian took the young master his breakfast, I went to clean up all of us servants' meals. I was almost done washing the dishes when the doorbell rang, signalling there was a visitor. I continued to wash the dishes until I was interrupted by Sebastian."Alex, the young master has requested you serve him and his company today." I smiled at him."Okay. Can you find Mey-rin to have her finish doing these dishes?" He nodded before walking away. I dried my hands and went to the study to serve the master and his company.

I knocked on the door and then entered. I saw a boy about Ciel's age sitting across from him at the table,and a butler standing behind him.

The blonde boy looked at me, then smiled devilishly."Is this your new maid Ciel? She is rather good looking! You better watch out because someone might want her for themselves." Ciel glared at him. Maybe they weren't friends.."You won't lay a hand on her Alois." I was starting to get a little worried. Then Ciel looked at me." Alexandria. Bring this brat and I some tea." I did as told and went to get some tea. I went back to the study and got ready to pour the tea. I stood next to the table, pouring some tea when the blonde boy,Alois I guess, grabbed my wrist, making me drop the tea and glass onto the floor, where it shattered. I quickly apologized to the master, who looked shocked, then angry, and started cleaning up the mess. "I am so sorry young master!" He turned to Alois."You fool! Why did you do that?" Alois just smiled his creepy little smile."What on Earth are you talking about, Ciel." The young master looked pissed now. He got up and walked over to Alois, but his butler stepped in front of Ciel before he got to Alois. "I'm sorry Ciel I cannot let you come any closer." I watched the seen with wide eyes. I wasn't sure what was going on. The tension rose in the room, until it felt like you could cut it with a butter knife. Then, Sebastian came in and saved the day."Claude, Alois, I'm afraid you are going to have to leave now. The master has some errands he must run." Alois looked at me again, then he and Claude walked out of the study, and down to the front door. I was rooted to the spot. I snapped back to reality to realize that I was the only one in the study. I ran down to the steps and waited for our guests to leave. I relaxed once I saw them leave. That kid gave me the creeps.

After he was gone, the young master went to practice his music lessons with Sebastian. I thought about what Sebastian had said in the study. Had he lied just to help the master get rid of that creep?

I put that thought aside and went to find Mey-rin. I walked down the hall and noticed something that scared the day lights out of me. A spider. A huge spider. It was swinging down from its web,directly in front of me. I, being the little scaredy cat that I am, screamed again.

"AH!" The music stopped in the music room. Then, I heard running. I didn't look away from the spider...I didn't trust it. I heard the master's voice."What are you screaming about Alexandria?" He sounded slightly worried, but more annoyed. I still didn't look at them."This huge spider...on the door,here." I backed away from the door as the master sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."I don't have time for your girl-ish fears. Alois probably left the stupid thing here to make some sort of point, get rid of it." Sebastian bowed."Right away sir." He then walked over to the door, grabbed the spider with his hands, and opened a window and threw the spider out. I felt like an idiot. I looked at the master."I am terribly sorry sir. I wasn't looking and was about to open the door when i noticed startled me..." He looked at me before returning to his lessons with Sebastian.

*Time Skip! That night*

I was sleeping when I felt like someone was watching me sleep. I opened my eyes to find someone looming over my bedside. I screamed, alerting all of the servants that something was wrong, then tried to run, it was dark, which caused me to bump into the dresser, sending it toppling down. Before any of them got to my door,the person had me out my window and running off to some other place.

-Sebastian's Pov-

I was in my room when I heard a scream coming from Alexandria's room. Then I heard crashing. That sent me to look. When I got there, her dresser was toppled over, her bed was all messed up, but what really worried me was that her window was open. Soon, all of the other servants were behind me, in the doorway, sleepily. Bard spoke, his voice thick with sleep."Where did she go? What the hell is goin' on 'ere?" I looked back at the four worried looking people. Apparently, my look matched theirs." I think I know who did it." With that I ran up to get the master.

When I got into his room, I gently started shaking him awake."Master, I know it's the dead of night but you must get up. It is an emergency." The young master shifted in his bed, but once I said emergency, he was wide awake."What happened Sebastian?!" "It seems Claude has taken Alexandria." The young master looked worried and agitated."Damn you Alois.I told you, you can't have her..Sebastian, I order you to go get her back." "Yes, young lord." After that I left and was off to the Trancy manor.


	7. Chapter 7: Escape The Trancy Manor

**I hope you guys like it so far! -XxBassyLoverxX**

Chapter Seven:

-Sebastian's Pov-

I ran through the woods trying to get to that little brats manor before he does something with Alex. Am I feeling...jealous?

I have rarely ever felt jealous or worried for another person except when I am worried for my young out of it Sebastian! This is no time to be thinking about feelings. I have to get Alex back.

-Alex's Pov-

It's so dark. I am in a room sitting on a bed, alone. Suddenly the door opens. It's him. Alois. He stalks into the room with devilish smile on his lips. I wonder what he is going to do to me? Oh god. Why is he only in a robe? He's like 13?! I'm twenty! This is messed up! He sits on the bed beside me. He leans in to me and whispers"Strip Alexandria." I bolt up."No! I will not!" He gripped my arm. I tried to escape, but his grip only tightened. He spoke"Now, that's no way to treat your host, now is it?" I finally managed to get out of his grip, and darted for the door. I ran out of the room and down the hall. I didn't know where I was going, I just know I had to get out. I heard Alois shout"Get her Claude!" Then Claude was bolting after me. I then tripped. Claude caught up to me and gripped my wrists, to the point they would bruise."Now, I suggest you go back to my master, his highness, is waiting for you." Before I could answer, someone else did for me."And I suggest you let Alexandria's wrists go Claude. I will be taking her home now." I knew that voice. That smooth voice. Sebastian. Claude let go of me and turned to him.

"Oh Sebastian, don't you see? My master is going to have his way with , he will make her his servant."

I was freaking out. Have his way with me?! No! Sebastian flung a kitchen knife at Claude, who dodged it."I cannot allow that Claude. My master has ordered me to return her to the Phantomhive I shall do just that."

He picked me up, bridal style, and started running.

Then, he did something absolutely mental. He jumped out the second story window. I covered my eyes and screamed. I thought we were going to be goners for sure. Sebastian landed on his feet. I m certain I'm going crazy.

Then, a butter knife flew past Sebastian's head. He didn't look back. He just kept running. I buried my head in his chest from fear...'He smells nice.' No. This is no time to be thinking like that! We are kind of being hunted by a butler with cutlery.

Finally, I hear Finny's were home. "Sebastian you got her!" He starts speaking back "Yes, but Claude, Hannah, Timber,Thompson, And Canterbury are all after us. Alois is determined to get her. We cannot allow him to."

Bard, Mey-rin, and Finny got into positions to help protect the manor, and me. Wow, I feel, important. I hadn't realized I was shaking, and crying, until Sebastian had set me down in the study, the master was there too. He spoke after I was set down. "Did he do anything to you Alexandria?" I tried to reply but it sounded odd because of my crying."He said he would have his way with me...then licked my ear..." We sat in uncomfortable silence as Ciel and Sebastian let that story sink in. Just as Ciel was going to speak, the door burst open. Claude let Alois out of his arms and then Alois stalked over to me, but Ciel got in the way. "You won't be touching her again." Alois and Ciel just glared at each other, while Sebastian and Claude started fighting, again with cutlery. After a while of fighting, Alois gave up. He told all of his servants to retreat and then the house was silent. No one spoke. The grandfather clock chimed, signalling it was three am. We all decided it was time for bed. So we all went to bed, on edge of night, I didn't sleep.

*Time Skip!Next morning*

-Ciel's Pov(Someone different huh?)-

Sebastian woke me up and got me dressed in my day wear as I sipped my tea. I thought about what to do with Alexandria. Yes, she is a beautiful woman, but she is an adult. Alois knows that is not very acceptable. I would never think about doing that, plus, I think Sebastian might be thinking about that already. Maybe I should play matchmaker. I could get Lizzie's help...Anyway. I think I'll give her a day off today. "Hey Sebastian" "Yes my lord?" "Go tell Alexandria she has the day off." Sebastian looked at me, and smiled."Going soft, are we master?" "No. She just had a really rough, long night is all." Sebastian gave a soft chuckle, which I glared back at him for."Yes, my young lord." After that I went to my study to write a letter to Lizzie to have her help me play matchmaker. I was going to get those two together.

-Alex's Pov-

I heard a knock on my door as I lay in my bed, trying to sleep. I reply quietly."Come in."

I looked over toward the door to see Sebastian."Alex, the young master has told me to tell you that he has decided to let you take the day off today."

I smiled back at him."Thank you for telling me. I think I will go out and enjoy the beautiful day" Sebastian smiled back and... did I see a blush on his cheeks? He left me and went to go do whatever. I blushed myself, and then got ready. The only clothes I had now were my maid outfits, so I put one on. I made my self look as good as I could, even though my eyes were still puffy and red. I walked out of my room and looked at the clock, only to be shocked. The clock read 9:30 am. They let me sleep in! I love this life.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bard cooking, more like destroying, brunch. He smiled at me."Mornin' Al! How ya feelin' today?" I smiled at his kindness. "I'm a lot better, thanks. I actually have the day off today." He looked baffled. "Well gee! I should get kidnapped!" He laughed, which caused me to laugh too. I sat down and ate some left over breakfast,cleaned it up,then said bye to Bard, and was off to go outside.

***Hey guys! How was it? I hope it was good! I also want to thank who ever Favorited my story and followed me today! It boosted my confidence of my story writing skills:) -XxBassyLoverxX***


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret Plan

***Hey guys! I think it's so cool that alot of people actually are reading my story! Have you checked out my one-shot yet?:) XxBassyLoverxX***

Chapter Eight:

-Ciel's Pov-

I figured I would write Lizzie a letter instead of calling her, so that way Sebastian couldn't find out what we were up to.

~Letter to Lizzie~

_Hello Lizzie,_

_It's Ciel. Listen, I could use your help.I would like for you to come stay at my manor for one week, so you can help me. I have a feeling that Sebastian has feelings for Alexandria. This is where you come in. I would like you to talk to Alexandria and try to find out if she feels the same for him. I want to be discreet though. So don't tell anyone! As soon as you get this letter I want you to come straight over. Wanna play matchmaker?_

_~Ciel_

I knew that by writing the last sentence she would definitely come, because she loves being a matchmaker. All I need now is for Sebastian to take this letter to Lizzie for me. "Sebastian!"

He entered. "Yes, my lord?" He looked curious. "I need you to take this letter to Lizzie immediately. No dilly-dally. And I order you NOT to look." I emphasized 'not' to make sure he knew not to. "Understood Master, I will be back shortly." With that he left. Everything was working perfectly.

-Alex's Pov-

I walked into the garden and sat on the bench. It was quite a nice day out. Very sunny, warm. Perfect weather for it being June. I just sat on the bench enjoying the roses until I got hungry and went to the kitchen.

-Sebastian's Pov-

I wonder what is so important about the letter that the master ordered I do not look. I take the carriage to Lady Elizabeth's parents Manor, The Midford Manor. I knocked and waited for an answer. When Maria answered, I gave her the letter from my young master to Lady Elizabeth, then returned home. As I got out of the carriage, I found Mey-rin waiting for me. "Oh Sebastian thank goodness you're back! We've got a bit of a problem yes we do!" Oh great. I look at her. "What do you mean?" She didn't say anything, just led me toward the kitchen. Of course. Bard probably ruined the dinner. When I walked in though, something else awaited me. A snake. How did a snake even get in? Oh well, it was just something else I had to take care of. As I was trying to grab the snake, Alex walked in.

-Alex's Pov-

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian on the island, reaching for a huge snake on the wall.

"Oh my god!" I accidentally scared everyone in the room. Mey-rin screamed as well, and Sebastian nearly fell off the island top.

"Alex! You done scared the life out of me, yes you did!" Mey-rin screamed. I blushed beet red with embarrassment. "Sorry! I'm just gonna...go. Let me know when you've taken care of that...Okay?" Sebastian nodded and I left the kitchen. No way I am going back in there while that beast is in there.

I was in the main foyer when there was a knock on the door. I went and answered it. It was Lady Elizabeth and Maria. "Lady Elizabeth! Maria! Come in!" They both smiled at me. "Hello Alexandria! Ciel said we could stay a week! I'm so excited! Maria and I have decided that she would take this week for her vacation back to her parents home. So that means you can be my maid this week!" Maria had went back to their carriage, dropped off Lizzie's suitcase/chest, then waved before she was off.

I started to drag Lizzie's chest toward the house, but didn't get very far. It was heavy. I was about to try again, when I felt someone else grab it. It was Sebastian. 'He's so strong too!' He smiled at Lizzie and I. "Ah, Lady Elizabeth! We are always looking forward to your company! The young Master is in his study." She squealed with delight. "Thanks Sebastian! Ciel I'm here!" She took off up the stairs and disappeared. Sebastian turned to me.

"Alex, why don't you go prepare for bed, it is late after all. I'll take care of Lady Elizabeth's things." I looked up at the clock. It was 11:00! How had I let time slip away like that? "Thank you Sebastian. Goodnight." "Goodnight Alex."

I left Sebastian and went to the servant's bathroom. I got the bath water ready, nice and hot, before I stepped in. I was getting washed off when the door suddenly opened. In walked Finny. "Finny!" He saw me in the bath and covered his eyes. "Sorry Al! I thought you were in your room!" He hurried up and left the bathroom, leaving me in my embarrassment. I got done in the bath, then got into my night wear. I walked down the hall into my room and settled into bed.

*Time-Skip! Morning*

Sebastian shook me awake, and smiled. "Good morning Alex. I trust you slept well?" I look up at him and notice his smile. "Yes. It was a very refreshing sleep. How was your night?" I asked him. Come to think of it, that was the first time i have asked him that. He smiled again. "Mine was lovely as well. If you would excuse me, I have to go wake up the others." I was kind of sad he was leaving. "Okay. What time should I wake Lady Elizabeth?" He looked at me, then thought. "At 7:30, that is when I wake up the young master." I smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you." "My pleasure." With that, he left, allowing me to get ready for the day. After I was ready and we servants had breakfast, it was already time to wake Lady Elizabeth. I walk up the steps and into the room where Lizzie was sleeping. I gently shook her. "Lady Elizabeth, it's time to wake up." She woke up, and it was time to get her ready. First off, the corset. This will be interesting. "Tighter! I have to be skinny!" "Lady Elizabeth you are skinny! If I make it any tighter I'll break your ribs!" After Lizzie was all done getting ready, and after she had breakfast, she went to the study with Ciel. She came out a minute later. "Ciel said that you can have the week off to hang out with me!" The shock must have showed on my face, because she laughed. "Really?"

"Yes really now let's go outside to the garden!" I laughed at the younger girl's enthusiasm and accompanied her outside. Today should be fun.

~~~~ About the corset thing, some woman really would make their's so tight that they really would break their ribs..O_ , this will be the last post until the weekend! Hopefully, I get some positive reviews about this story! :) - XxBassyLoverxX ~~~~


	9. Chapter 9: A nice day outmaybe not

**Hey guys! I'm so glad it's the weekend! That means more chapters! I'll also be writing an on-going Hetalia fanfiction too! If you like FrUk you should enjoy it! -XxBassyLoverxX**

Chapter Nine:

-Alex's Pov-

I walked outside to join Lady Elizabeth. She was waiting for me by the garden. As I walked up to her, she spoke.

"We are going to have so much fun today Alexandria! I have our whole day planned out! First, we will go into the center of the garden, where there is a small lake. Then, we will get to know each other like other friends would. After that, Lunch. Then we bring it all home by talking about boys." She had an excited smile on her face when she brought up the topic of boys...I hope she isn't planning something..

We walked through the garden until we made it to the little lake. It was beautiful.

"So, Lady Elizabeth-" She interrupted me. "Call me Lizzie!"

"Sorry, so Lizzie, how old are you exactly?" She smiled again. "I just turned thirteen! I feel so...old." Wow, that makes me feel old.

"If you're old, I'm ancient!" We both had a laugh at that and continued to talk as if we were childhood friends, until lunch. Lizzie turned to me. "Sebastian is bringing us lunch today!" I blushed. Sebastian? Serving me? Wow! I will get to see him! I hope I don't embarrass myself..Who am I kidding? Oh course I will! Sebastian brought us our lunch, then started explaining what we would be eating. I didn't listen to a word. I was to busy staring at him as he spoke and moved, my eyes trailing all over him. I hadn't realized Lizzie asked me a question until she started shaking me. "Are you okay Alexandria? Your face is red." She looked concerned, yet slightly..amused? I blinked, then spoke. "What? Yes! I'm okay. I was just lost in thought I guess. Sorry." She had a smile on her face turned to Sebastian. "You can return to Ciel now,Sebastian. We can handle clean up, right Alexandria?" He looked slightly confused. "Are you sure Lady Elizabeth?" "Oh yes I'm sure." He smiled at us, then left. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Lizzie spoke excitedly. "You like Sebastian! I should have noticed before by the way you were checking him out!" She giggled. "I can set you two up you know."

I looked skeptically at her. "What?" She laughed again. "Yeah! It won't be hard! Ciel told me Sebastian likes you too!" She covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. I blushed a deep crimson. "Lizzie, I'm not sure it will be that simple. It is very difficult to make life work as a servant, let alone have a relationship as one."

She seemed not to notice what I had said. "Oh it'll be just perfect! Ciel and I can set everything up! It will be just lovely!" She stopped. I noticed she was staring straight ahead. I looked, then , right in front of us, was a butterfly. It was very amazing looking. It was very bright and beautiful. We had stopped speaking to watch it fly around. We got really sidetracked, because the next thing we knew, we got called for, signalling it was dinner. We stood up. Lizzie smiled. "That was a beautiful butterfly! I hadn't realized we had been staring at it for so long. Today was really fun Alexandria! I had a blast!" I couldn't help but smile too. I did enjoy my day off. "I did too Lizzie. It was rather relaxing." We walked back to the manor to get dinner. Once inside, my relaxing had been ruined.

**I am sorry for the short chapter! I'll make up for it I promise! I actually had a busy weekend, which for me, never happens. If you couldn't tell, I am more obsessed with fictional/anime stuff then with the real world. XD So, the next chapter with be longer! -XxBassyLoverxX**


End file.
